


The only thing to fear is fear itself.

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, M/M, based loosely off 'Fear'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall and his mother moved to Beacon Hills after a divorce. Beacon Hills is their chance for a new start and a new start they got. Scott McCall already met new friends and became first string on the lacrosse team. He also met Isaac Lahey, a teen with a secret. But something is off about Isaac and once Scott figures it out he puts everyone he loves in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off the movie 'Fear' featuring Mark Walhberg.

**“[Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you.](http://thinkexist.com/quotation/every_man_is_afraid_of_something-that-s_how_you/9634.html)** **”**

 

**PART ONE: MOVIING TO BEACON HILLS**

 

Scott McCall and his mother moved to Beacon Hills just three short weeks ago and already Scott wanted to leave. It wasn’t that he hadn’t made any friends, He made plenty. He was actually quite popular when the coach realized that he could play Lacrosse better than anyone at the school. And it wasn’t his grades. Scott had become a straight a student in the short while he was there. No, it happened the first week he was there, the night things changed in his life.

“I know you’re in there Scott. I can hear you breathing.” The voice on the other side mocked.

Scott clutched his best friend Stiles as close as he could. The two boys frightened for their lives.

 

**THREE WEEKS AGO:**

The move from San Diego to Beacon Hills wasn’t Scott’s choice. He loved San Diego more than anything. Not only did he have to leave behind the home that he had grown up in but he had to leave behind Luca, his best friend. The girl had cried the entire time that Scott was loading his mom’s SUV with all of his belongings and whatever else was in the house that they were taking with them.

“You can’t go Scott. Tell your mom that you can live with me and my dad. It’ll be perfect.” Luca pleaded. She had tried on many occasions to hide Mama McCall’s car keys to prevent them from leaving.

“I tried Luc. But mom said no. She wants us to stay together. As much as I want to stay, I can’t.”

Scott threw the last bag into the back of the car and closed it up. Luca grabbed Scott and pulled him into a hug just as Melissa was walking down the marble walk with Scott’s puppy in hand.

“I’m going to miss you Scotty.” Luca was crying. When she pulled back after Melissa had to grab her blue mascara had smeared Scott’s white shirt.

“I’ll miss you too.”

Scott got into the car. Melissa revved the engine and that seemed to make Luca cry even more. It set in for the girl that she was losing her only friend.

“This move will be good for us Scott. It’ll give us a fresh start.”

 

                                                                8888888888888888888

The home that Melissa had acquired for them in Beacon Hills was a lot smaller than the one that they had in San Diego. The rooms weren’t as big and the lawn wasn’t anything like the one that he had when he was in San Diego. There was no way that he could practice his Lacrosse moves in the tiny back yard.

Scott helped his mom with the boxes and bags, taking no time at all to unload everything that his father had left his mother in the divorce. And that wasn’t much. Scott was lucky that she had won custody of him. The judge saw him unfit to raise a child and Melissa was grateful for that. Scott was one thing that he wouldn’t take from her.

“Crap. I forgot the plates. Mind going into town to get some?” Melissa asked. It was nearing six at night and Melissa had ordered pizza. “And cups Scott.”

He nodded. The pizza wouldn’t arrive for another ten minutes so he had time. He grabbed the car keys and took some money out of his mom’s purse, he reached the door and saw the clouds, for some reason it was still light out and the he could see that a storm was brewing in the clouds. He grabbed his Star Wars hoodie that had yet to fail him when it came to rain. He got into the car and cranked it up.  A Katy Perry song was playing on the radio and since the radio was broken he had to endure the music that was playing as he drove to the store.

The closest one that wouldn’t take him too far out was ‘Argent’s everything’ it was a quaint little shop that sold everything, and by everything he meant everything. There was an aisle dedicated to guns, knives and bows and arrows. Seeing as Scott didn’t know where he was going he spent a good three minutes looking like an idiot. The aisles weren’t numbered and the girl at the counter told him aisle six.

Scott ended up on an aisle that sold feline products when he bumped into someone. Whatever the person was holding dropped on the ground, some of the contents breaking inside the jar. Suddenly Scott felt like an idiot when he saw that the products were obviously for a sick cat and the person would be here another few minutes trying to get the stuff again.

“I am so sorry for this.” Scott said. He picked up what hadn’t broken and handed them to the girl. Her eyes were wet from crying as she tried to pick them up as well. Her dark hair fell over her eyes and the lower part of her face so he really couldn’t see her face.

“It’s ok. It’s fine.” She took the boxes from him and got up hastily. She turned to leave when Scott caught her arm.

“I’m Scott. I’m new here. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Scott extended his hand for her to shake.

She turned back around, her hair was still covering her face.

“T…Tammy.” She stuttered taking his hand with one that she had free.

“Nice to meet you Tammy. So you have a sick cat?”

Scott was genuinely interested. He has a pet and would be devastated if anything happened to his puppy.

“Uh yeah. Snowball. My brother fed him so anti-freeze because she peed on his bed. I got her to the hospital in time and the vet said these will help her.”

Scott looked at the girl. She was terrified when she mentioned her brother. And what kind of person gives a cat anti-freeze?

Scott is a gentle person by nature and whenever he sees someone in distress he wants to help. He moved towards the girl and wrapped her in his arms.

“Hey, your cat will be just fine ok? Trust me on this.”

That seemed to make the girl feel a little bit better.

“Hey. Do you know where the plates and cup are? The girl up front said aisle six but I am so lost.” Scott smiled. Tammy wiped her eyes and pointed to the next one over.

“This one.” Allison can be like that. She thinks because her dad owns the place she doesn’t have to help.”

Scott thanked her and headed to the aisle over. Sitting right in the middle of the shelves were the plates and cups. He grabbed a bag of each and headed to the counter. The girl, Allison wasn’t there anymore and was replaced by a boy. He was a little taller than Scott and his hair was done up in the hairstyle of that boy from one direction. His name tag read Stiles.

Scott placed the items on the counter as the boy rang them up. He seemed uninterested and before Scott could turn away to look at other people in the store as he has done so many times before the boy grabbed Scott’s hand.

“Dude, is that a R2D2 hoodie?” Stiles asked. Scott pried the guys hand off his arm. “I am so sorry it’s just not many people here like Star wars.”

“Uh yeah. My dad got it for me.” _As a present to tell me he was leaving mom._

“That’s so cool. Hey I’m Stiles.”

Stiles extended his hand, Scott took it.

“Scott.”

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. My mom and I just moved here from San Diego.”

“So you’ll be going to be Beacon Hills High right?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, I guess I’ll see you then.”

Stiles handed Scott the bag and the receipt and his change.

“Wait. Scott. Screw it. I just know that we will be friends. So here.” Stiles grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote something down. “Call or text me. There’s a party tomorrow night and I want to invite you. Get you out on the scene so people can know you.”

Scott took the paper and put it in his pocket. He said goodnight to Stiles and headed towards the car. Once he placed all of the items in the backseat he began to drive home. The people in the town were weird but what was the harm in having that quirky kid as a friend? He actually reminded Scott a lot of Luca when they first met. They were in kindergarten, the girl saw him and rushed him on the field. She swore they would be friends and they were.

He drove back to his new home in silence. The radio still blaring Katy Perry as he got in. By the time he got there the pizza guy was just leaving, his mom waving the man goodbye as he smiled at Scott when he walked by.

“The people in this town are so nice.” Melissa said taking the plates and cups from Scott. She had the kitchen and dining room set up, what little they had were all put away. Scott took a seat opposite his mom at the cramped table, the pizza separating the two. It was his favorite, Pineapple and peppers were on one side and just regular was on the other.

“Yeah, they are.”  

                                                                8888888888888888888888888888888

 

Later that night Scott took the number out of his pants. He stared at the numbers on the paper. Deciding on whether or not to call or text the boy. He decided to text the teen. His mom was cleaning the upstairs, putting the sheets and towels and whatever else where they belonged in the hall closet and wiping down the walls. She was too close for him to talk freely about what he wanted with Stiles.

**Stiles, its Scott. What time’s the party?**

He waited a few seconds and the familiar buzz alerted him of the text.

**8, I’ll pick you up. You live in that house on Mayberry right?**

**How did u?**

**My dad’s the sheriff. He knows everything…. So my bf and I will be by tomorrow at 7. U told Ur mom right?**

**Yeah I asked her and she said it’s cool.**

Lie. Scott hadn’t actually asked her. He was too afraid that she would say no and he really wanted to go out with people his own age. So he lied and told her that he was heading to the library to catch up on the curriculum and that someone who would possibly be in his class, seeing as it was a small school offered to help him study.

**Ok cool. Dress comfy. It’s a rave and those things get hot.**

Scott turned his phone off and readied for bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting afternoon.

 

**PART TWO: THE RAVING**

Scott spent the majority of the next morning helping his mom with whatever needed to be done. Seeing as she was up for a bulk of the morning cleaning and putting stuff away he didn’t have to do much. So by the time that seven rolled around he was dressed in clothes not too inconspicuous for his mom to notice anything. He had a ‘fake’ backpack that actually held nothing inside but he kept it for show.

He heard the car horn four seconds after the hands on his watch hit seven and the sound of a knock on the door. Scott checked himself in the mirror and headed to answer the door but his mom was already there and the door was open, Stiles standing by with a smile on his.

“So this is your friend?” Melissa asked. “The sheriff’s son?”

Scott mumbled. “Yes mom. I hope you don’t mind that he’s the one helping me study.”

Scott’s eyes met Stiles. He gave Scott a small, knowing smile before answering.

“Oh yes Miss. Scott’s friend. It’s not a problem right? But he has so much to catch up on that it might take all night. Do you mind if he sleeps over?”

Melissa’s eyes grew wide.

“I’m not too sure about that. I mean don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“Yeah. But he can get some clothes and I’ll take him with me tomorrow so he won’t be late on his first day Ms. McCall.”

Stiles had a way with words. Melissa was hesitant but eventually gave him. She knew her son would be safe as long as he was with the Sherriff’s son. Scott had come back down three minutes later with a pair of clothes for school. He kissed his mom goodbye and headed outside. There was a black Camaro waiting for them.

“This is your car?” Scott asked examining the car in front of him. Stiles laughed.

“Nope. I own a piece of crap car. This is my boyfriend’s car. That doesn’t bother you does it?”

Scott shook his head. He didn’t have a problem with gay people, hell he was gay. His mom knew and she tried every time to hook him up with someone.

“He let you borrow something this sweet?”

“He only let me use it to pick you up. My car broke down. He’s already at the warehouse.”

Stiles got into the driver’s side and Scott followed. Stiles revved her up, Demi Lovato blasting through the speakers. Scott had to laugh.

“Demi Lovato? Really?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Tell anyone and I will hunt you down and castrate you.”

                                                                                &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The party was held at an old warehouse. As soon as Stiles pulled up his boyfriend, a tall, muscular guy with the most menacing look on his face that Scott had ever seen was waiting for them with paint in his hands. Stiles parked the car, the two boys got out and Stiles jumped into the arms of him.

“This is my boyfriend Derek Hale. Derek this is my new friend Scott.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed at Scott. At first he thought the man was angry at him for either a. riding in his car or b. hanging out with Stiles. He didn’t know why the guy he just met would be angry. All of that went away the moment Derek’s eyes softened.

“Nice to meet you Scott.”

“You too Derek.”

Stiles smiled and eyed the paint in his boyfriend’s hands. “What’s that for?”

Derek held up the paint. “Remember how I told you that the theme of this party was a secret?”

Stiles nodded.

“Well they just released the details of it an hour ago and I sent Boyd to get this. It’s a paint rave.”

Scott had no idea what it was but he knew that by the time this was over he would regret it.

 

                                                                                                **************************

 

As soon as they entered the warehouse wearing their newly painted faces Stiles and Derek headed to the dance floor and Scott gravitated towards an empty table that was in the warehouse. Unlike some of the other raves there were waiters that served drinks. Scott took one of the darker drinks that was on the tray that the very attractive waiter had bought to him.

“If you need anything else my name is Matt.”

Matt winked at Scott before turning and offering some other people drinks. Scott took a sip and instantly spit out. He didn’t like the lemon flavor that it had. He left it on the table and looked for Stiles.  He thought that maybe this was a bad idea, coming here. Stiles and Derek were having a great time and he knew no one there. Well he knew Matt but that was on a first name basis and he sort of didn’t want to get to know the dark haired guy.

He scanned the room, there was no sign of them but he did noticed someone that he knew. Tammy was there and she seemed to be hating it as much as he was.

He weaved his way through the crowd, many of the guys and girls felt him up as he walked. Eventually he made it to the girl. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, almost spilling the contents of her cup on the floor.

“OM…Scott. Hi.” She said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here with some friends. What are you doing here?”

She looked down. “My brother. Mom and Dad were out and didn’t trust _him_ alone with the house. So they told me to cancel whatever plans I had and watch him. But he convinced me to come with him to this party. And now I can’t find him.”

Scott didn’t catch the tone in Tammy’s voice when she mentioned her brother but he did know that the girl didn’t enjoy herself.

“How about we get out of here? I saw a diner when on our way here.”

Tammy nodded. “No I have to wait here for my brother.”

“Alright fine. How about we go sit at one of the tables?”

She smiled and followed Scott to the table he occupied before. Tammy took a seat next to him.

“So I thought you were new?” Tammy asked taking a sip of her drink.

“I am.”

“And you already have friends?”

Scott stared off. “Yeah. I met him at the store the yesterday and we bonded over my R2D2 hoodie.”

“Let me guess. Stiles?”

He nodded. “How did you know?”

“Stiles is the only person in this town obsessed with Star wars. That and he’s my best friend too.”

Scott was shocked. “Oh cool. He’s a bit weird isn’t he?”

“Yeah. But that’s why we all love him.”

The music in the club changed and apparently so had many of the couples. The song was one that he had known very well. It was Luca’s favorite lady gaga song mixed with a beat from Calvin Harris. She would play the song so much that Scott would sometimes play sick to avoid listening to it.

Tammy finished off her drink. “Hey, I’m going to the bathroom. Be back soon ok? “

Scott waved her off. The girl ran through the crowd towards the bathroom.

 _Give me the thing that I love_  
(I'll turn the lights on)   
Put your hands up, make them touch   
(make it real loud)   
Give me the thing that I love   
(I'll turn the lights on)   
Put your hands up, make them touch   
(make it real loud)

 _A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make them touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make them touch, touch

 _I've overheard your theory_  
Nostalgia's for geeks  
I guess sir, if you say so  
some of us just like to read

Scott couldn’t help but sing along. The song was addictive.

“Nice voice you got there.” A smooth, silky voice said. Scott turned around and came face to face with a gorgeous blue eyed beauty. He was wearing dark jeans, a white tank and cardigan over the tank. He wore a smirk on his face.

“I’m Isaac Lahey. Mind if I sit?”

“Uh no go ahead.”

The guy sat down across from Scott. He stared at him and Scott began to blush.

“I’m Scott McCall.”

“You’re new here right?”

“Yeah.” Scott said nervously. He had never talked to a guy as cute as Isaac was. Actually he’s never had a boyfriend before and didn’t know what to do.

“Where you from?”

“San Diego”

Isaac gave him a smile. “Nice place. My dad took us on a vacation a few times over the summer. I enjoy going to Belmont Park.”

Scott lit up. That was his favorite place too. “I love that place. I love going on the thunder boats.”

“Interesting. So do I. Maybe I can take you there sometime?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Do you want to dance Scott?”

He nodded.

“Great.”

Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and led him to the dance floor. The song had longed changed from Gaga and was playing some song that Scott didn’t know. Isaac was by no means shy as he wrapped his long slender arms around Scott’s waist and turned him around so that Scott was facing the crowd. Scott moved his hands towards the back of Isaac’s head, he entwined them into the soft locks.

“Great singer, amazing dancer. Is there anything else I need to know about you?” Isaac whispered in Scott’s ear.

Scott grinned and closed his eyes, allowing the guy he just met to explore his body with his hands.

“Mind if I interrupt?”

Scott’s eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. Standing in front of him was the most attractive man he had ever seen besides Derek and Isaac. _Is this town full of hot guys?_ Scott thought to himself.

“How would Lydia feel if she knew you were dancing with other guys?” Isaac teased as he gripped Scott tighter.

“Lydia would probably kill me if she knew. So who’s the new guy?”

“This is Scott McCall. He just moved here from San Diego. Scott, this is Jackson Whittemore. His mother is the mayor of Beacon Hills.”

Scott shook Jackson’s hand, the guy had a grip. Scott also had a strong grip and Jackson noticed it.

“Guy’s got a grip on him. Do you play?”

“Play?”

“Lacrosse? We have the best Lacrosse team in the state. We could use a guy like you on the team.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s sounds great.”

“Great. I’ll talk to coach tomorrow.”

Jackson walked away and Isaac led him away back to the table that they were sitting at. Tammy hadn’t returned yet and Scott was kind of grateful. He wanted to spend some more alone time with Isaac. Get to know the guy better.

“So you also play Lacrosse.” Isaac stated. Scott smirked.

“Yeah. I played at my old school. I was the best on the team.” Scott said sadly.

“And you miss it.”

“A lot.”

They sat in silence a few more minutes before Stiles and Derek came over.

“Dad called. He wants us home. I told him that you were staying over and since tomorrow is School he said that we have to get home.”

Scott groaned and got up from the table. He looked at Isaac. “Guess I’ll see you at school then?”

“Yeah. Night.”

“Night.”

Scott followed Derek and Stiles to the Camaro. Stiles was holding up Derek who had drank too much so he had to drive Derek home. Scott helped the larger guy into the back seat of the car.

“Looks like we’re driving to school in style in the morning.” Stiles laughed as he cranked the car and drove in the direction of Derek’s home.

 

 

**PART THREE: THE FIRST DAY**

The sheriff’s home was a lot like one of those homes that you see on television. There were pictures of Stiles when he was younger on the wall. Pictures of the sheriff and his son and a beautiful woman that Scott imagined was Stiles’ mother. Those talking fish that Scott use to see on television were on the wall, three in all, clutter of work lined the many tables in the dining room. It felt homey to Scott.

“Dad, Scott. Scott, Dad.” Stiles said as soon as they entered the house. His dad was looking over a case file while eating some dinner. He barely looked up at the boys when they entered, merely grunting at the boys.

“Dad’s been busy lately but still has time to remember that I have school the next morning.”

Stiles’ room was filled with star wars memorabilia and pictures of him and Derek.

“I’ll get some blankets and you can take the bed.” Stiles said. Scott threw his backpack down next to Stiles’.

“Dude it’s your house. I’ll take the floor you can take the bed.”

Stiles shook his head. “Ok, how about we both share the bed? It’s big enough for two of us right?”

“Yeah.”

                                                                                *******************

 

As if ten years old again and was having a sugar overload the two boys crashed minutes after they both showered and changed for bed,  Scott forgetting to bring night clothes and ended up in Stiles’  darth Vader shirt.

                                                                **********************

 

“Boys! Time to get up.” Stiles’ father yelled. The two jumped up instantly, Stiles looked at the clock on his bedside table. Seven o clock.

“Dad. School doesn’t start for thirty minutes.’’

“I know. But its Scott’s first day.  He has to be there early to get his schedule. You know that.”

And Stiles did know that. Rolling his eyes he got dressed, as did Scott. There was a text on Stiles’ phone from Derek saying that he wouldn’t be in today and that he better not wreck his car.

“Dude. Prepare for the most amazing time you’re ever going to have. There is no place like Beacon Hills high.”

                                                                                                ***********************

 

Beacon Hills high was a lot different than his old high school. Unlike his old School Beacon Hills looked as though it belonged on one of those teen shows that Luca would never admit to watching. All of the girls and guys were beautiful, even if that was possible. Stiles walked Scott to the guidance office so he could get his schedule. As soon as he did Stiles took it out of his hand.

“We have all the same classes. What luck is that?”

                                                                                                ********************************

 

First period was history with Harris. Stiles sat in the middle row, there was two seats open as everyone took their seats. He chose the one on the right to Stiles. The other one must have been meant for Derek.

The teacher walked into the classroom. He noticed Scott and like all the new students Scott had to get up in front of the class and tell everyone about himself. He did it in five minutes and took his seat.

Mr. Harris began to lecture, most of the students tuned out. Scott included. He couldn’t get Isaac Lahey off his mind.

                                                                                                *****************************

 

“So I have Lacrosse practice after school. Coach is going to freak when he realizes Derek is missing.” Stiles explained when the bell rung for them to be dismissed. Stiles was getting his clothes and gear out of Derek’s car, Scott following.

“Actually a guy named Jackson said he was going to talk to the coach about letting me play.”

“You play Lacrosse?”

“Yeah. You seemed surprised.”

“Not at all. It’s just that’s another thing we have in common. Let’s go.”

                                                                                                *************************

 

Like Jackson had promised Coach Finstock was waiting for Scott to show up. While all the other members were working out and stretching Coach talked with Scott. Learning his strengths, his weakness and what position he could play on the team. Just to make sure that Coach Finstock was impressed with him he showed him some of his games on his phone.

“Alright McCall. Welcome to the team.”

                                                                                                                                ***********************

 

 

“How was your first day?” Melissa enquired once Scott walked through the door. Stiles had dropped him and told him that he would pick him up tomorrow.

“It was great mom. I’m on the lacrosse team.”

“That’s great sweetie.”

“Yeah. The coach was so impressed with me that he made me first string.”

“That’s good. And you’ll be happy to know that the local hospital heard of me from some colleagues and offered me a job. I start tomorrow.”

Scott hugged his mom. “That’s brilliant mom.”

“I know. We can finally get back on track. Now go do your homework. Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

                                                                                                ********************

 

Scott volunteered to wash dishes while his mom rested. She had fallen asleep shortly after she finished eating and Scott put her to bed.

Scott put the last of the dishes in the dish washer. He was heading to his room when the doorbell rang. Scott walked towards it. Wondering who could be at the door this time of night.

“Stiles If this is you…”

As soon as he opened the door he was stopped in his tracks. Isaac Lahey was standing at the door.

“Hi Scott.”

“Hi Isaac. What are you doing here?”

Isaac was leaning against the door frame, twiddling with his thumbs.

“I didn’t see you in School today.”

“I guess we don’t have any classes together.”

“Mind If I come in?”

“My mom is upstairs. I don’t think she will appreciate having guests in her house when she’s not alert.”

Anger flashed through Isaac’s eyes however Scott missed it seeing as it was quickly replaced with kindness.

“Well. I guess I’ll try to see you tomorrow. Can I pick you up?”

“Can’t. Stiles and Derek are picking me up.”

“Then can I bring you home?”

“Lacrosse practice. But maybe you can watch me practice and maybe then we can go for some food after wards.”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Alright. Good night then. I should get going. More homework you know.”

“Right. See you tomorrow.”

Scott closed the door. His heart fluttering. He guess that’s what liking someone felt like or maybe love. He didn’t know what he was feeling with Isaac. Nonetheless he knew that he wanted to spend for time with him.

                                                                                ***************************8

 

Isaac waited in his car, watching the upstairs light that belonged to Scott. The boy was on the phone. Possibly with Stiles. Isaac didn’t let the jealousy or the anger get to him. He had to remember that Stiles was just a friend and wouldn’t be anything more to the new kid. Fifteen minutes later and the light finally went out. He had lucked out, Scott’s window curtain was slightly open as his car was in the darkness, and the other wouldn’t see him as Isaac took pictures of Scott without his knowledge. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not since Jeff. But Jeff was a mistake. Jeff hurt him and he wouldn’t let Scott do the same.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“There’s a movie coming out tonight. A Sci-fi thriller. Derek got us midnight tickets. You wanna come?” Stiles asked Scott. Lacrosse practice had just ended and the two boys were changing in the locker room, the rest of the team not showering and leaving the field still dirty. Scott and Stiles on the other hand had decided to change.

“Where is Derek anyway?” Scott looked around the locker room and thought maybe that Derek’s locker was on the other side of theirs. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Because of him getting wasted and missing practice coach is making him make up the practice. He’s still out there running drills. And we have to wait until he’s done to go home.”

“But that’s not until nine o’clock. And what about the movie?”

“It doesn’t start until midnight. So when we leave here we were going to go to his place, hang out and then head to the movie. And afterwards you could stay over. Extended weekend.”

“I’ll have to talk to my mom but I’m pretty sure she’ll say yeah.”

“Good.” Stiles smiled and threw on the last article of clothing.

“But I don’t want to wait around here for Derek. As much as you want to see him all sweaty and whatever, I don’t. I’m going to call Isaac and see if he’ll give me a ride.”

Stiles made a face at Scott before leaving to go watch Derek.

                                                                                                                                *****************

 

 

Isaac was waiting in his car outside of the school. He was watched as Stiles and Scott entered the locker room. The jealousy and anger boiled inside of him. He didn’t like seeing the way that Stiles casually wrapped his arms around Scott, the way that the boy snuggled up to him. He didn’t like any of it.

Isaac had been watching them on the field. Scott was a natural on the grass. Lacrosse was his sport. He stayed out of view, taking pictures without the guy noticing and admiring everything about Scott. The way that he jumped slightly when he was happy, the way that his eyes widened when he saw something that he liked. Seconds later Isaac’s phone rang, the screen flashed Scott’s name. The boy smiled slightly to himself before answering.

“Hello Scott.” Isaac said. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could pick me up. Stiles is staying after with Derek and I don’t want to wait. So what do you say?”

Isaac knew his answer. It wasn’t even a question. “Sure. I’ll be there in five.”

Scott hung up the phone. Isaac would have to drive around the school for a while.

                                                                                                ************************

 

After five minutes of circling around Isaac pulled up in front of the school. Scott was waiting on the steps. The smile that Scott wore warmed Isaac’s heart. The boy had a beautiful smile.

As soon as Scott got into the car Isaac drove away.

“So how was practice?”

Scott shrugged. “My legs are killing me. I think I need to soak them.”

“I could massage them for you. My friends say I have gifted hands.”

“I’m sure you do. My mom isn’t home until later. Maybe you can show me.?”

 


End file.
